


Vulnerable

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Horror, M/M, Scavenger Poe, Scavenger Poe Dameron, Sort Of, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A retelling of the interrogation scene with Poe in Rey’s place.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was an idea I had for quite some time.

It’s in the cell that Poe is alone with Kylo Ren. He won’t deny he’s unnerved looking at that mask. He supposes it’s something about the fact that he can’t understand what exactly he’s looking at. Is it a bird mask? He supposed that it’s some sort of bird mask, like one of those on Jakku. 

“So who talks first?” he says. “You talk first, I talk first?”

Ren doesn’t respond to his attempt at a joke. Instead, he says, “You’re afraid of me.” Almost like he’s genuinely bewildered by it. 

Poe laughs. “You think I’m scared of you? You’re just a man in a mask. I see those just about every day. You’re not very impressive. And it’s hard to understand you with the apparatus.”

Silence. Then Kylo unmasks — and Poe wasn’t expecting the man beneath it. A tall, pale man with a face that seems so normal. Even angelic. 

The threat of pain should not bear such a beautiful face. 

Kylo slams his helmet down on the stand full of ashes. He practically looms over Poe, Poe can’t help but think. Poe’s always been short, but this man is quite tall. 

“Tell me about the droid,” he says, and even his voice sounds almost angelic. Deep, soft. The man behind the mask should not be so beautiful. 

Poe swallows. He won’t cave. He won’t give in.  “Well,” he says, “He’s orange and white. One of a kind.”

”I know what he looks like,” Kylo says. “He’s carrying a navigational chart. We have the rest. Retrieved from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you.”

”Well, I — ’’

”You,” says Kylo. “A scavenger.” A pause. “You know I can take whatever I want.”

Kylo isn’t gentle. It’s like his tendrils are all but slithering their way into Poe’s head. Poe closes his eyes; it hurts but he’s not going to give the monster (the monster with an angel’s face and voice) the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The monster with an angel’s voice continues on, all but narrating his thoughts, almost taunting. 

They struggle. Poe demands he get out of his head. Kylo continues on, and eventually...eventually Poe pushes back. 

He sees flashes. Flashes of a young woman, the both of them laughing together. The face of a Milaran, standing over him as he’s tortured himself. Speaking to Vader’s mask, as if it would help him grasp some sort of stability. 

“This happened to you,” Poe says, “Didn’t it?”

Kylo withdraws, and before he leaves, Poe swears he sees a sort of vulnerability in him, like the monster held a man beneath. 


End file.
